Anarchy Reigns
Max Anarchy (Anarchy Reigns outside of Japan) is an open-world beat-em-up published by Sega and developed by Platinum Games, and released for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It serves as an alternate continuity to the 2009 Wii game Madworld, as it takes place in a different timeline, and many of the characters who died in Madworld are alive and well in Anarchy Reigns. Connections to Bayonetta Playable Character Bayonetta is available as a downloadable playable character for the multiplayer modes. Those who pre-ordered the game received her as free DLC, but she was not available to regular buyers until April 9th, 2013, when she was released as paid DLC on the Playstation Store and Xbox Marketplace for $0.99 on each. Just like the series she's from, she fights with her Scarborough Fair guns and can summon Wicked Weaves and Torture Attacks (albeit only one, the guillotine). She cannot use her other weapons, but she can lift various objects and throw them at her opponents. All of her voice clips are recycled from the first Bayonetta game. In-Game Description Bayonetta is a descendant of the Umbra Witch clan that perished from the Earth, 500 years ago. Excelling at the Umbra's legendary Bullet Arts, a martial arts regimen that combines both firearm and melee attacks. Bayonetta is known for her trigger happy fighting style, aided by the four guns attached to each of her limbs. These weapons are collectively known as Scarborough Fair. She is a master of the Wicked Weave, a witchcraft technique that uses her hair as a catalyst to summon a powerful Infernal Demon, known as Madama Butterfly, that sends her angelic foes cowering in fear. Her cool demeanor is not to be mistaken for boredom, on the contrary, while she has no interest in the personal disputes of others, it seems something about the uproar in Milvallen has piqued her curiosity enough to come this far to rumble. Height/Weight Measurements 11.951 UWH (Umbran Witch Height) 4.67 UWW (Umbran Witch Weight) Other Connections *On the title screen/main menu, a picture of Bayonetta and the Umbra Witch symbol are displayed on the bar's television. *The ranking system awards you with bronze, silver, gold, or platinum medals, just like the Bayonetta series. *In Jack's story, during the cutscene that precedes the boss battle with Big Bull, Jack sarcastically mutters, "I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town." The same line was spoken by Bayonetta in the first game of her series. *The character Durga is named after the Durga weapons from the first Bayonetta. He also has cat-like features, and in the first Bayonetta game, the Durga perfume gives Bayonetta cat ears and tail. *One of Rin-Rin's taunts is Bayonetta's famous catchphrase, "You want to touch me?" *When the antagonist Max is strangling Mathilda, Blacker Baron yells at him, "No one said you could touch!" Bayonetta says this same line at the beginning of the E3 trailer for Bayonetta 2. *The Character named Fei Rin is shown with a purple butterfly lollipop (as seen in the picture gallery). This is a reference to the Purple Magic Butterfly Lollipop that Bayonetta can use in the game to restore magic. *The character named Zero has an attack that when it strikes the enemy a Chinese/Japanese character will flash. This is possibly a reference to Sai Fung, since Sai Fung has an attack that will also have the characters flash every hit. Gallery Stat_Card_Bayonetta.jpg|Stat Card in Anarchy Reigns Bayonettaanarchyreigns.png|Bayonetta's official artwork from Anarchy Reigns. Anarchy-Reigns-Bayonetta.jpg|A Gamestop pre-order advertisement for the Bayonetta DLC. Anarchy reigns bayonetta 2.jpg|Screenshot from the reveal trailer. Anarchy reigns bayonetta.jpg|Screenshot from the reveal trailer depicting Bayonetta and Blacker Baron. Anarchy_Reigns_Title_Screen.png|Bayonetta on a TV at the bar. Bayonetta2.jpg Bayonetta0033.jpg Bayonetta Reference.jpg|Fei Rin's Lollipop Reference =Navigation= Category:Games Category:Non-Bayonetta Games Category:References